And Beyond That
by Carlee0731
Summary: A one shot Robert and Anna anniversary story.


"Robert, you said you would be home by tomorrow." She says into her phone walking to her car. "I know Love but I just need to wrap up a few things here and that is going to take a couple of days." He replies.

"I thought Frisco was handling the wrap up of the case. And you know the kids have planned this special party for us and for our son. Everyone is making an extra effort to be here. Ally and David are driving up from Washington and need I remind you your daughter is 7 months pregnant. Andrew and Sarah are coming in from Boston with the kids Will and Maxie put off their trip for one week for this and well of course Robin and Patrick who planned this whole thing, but now you won't be here and well thats just great." She replies so exasperated she wants to strangle him through her phone.

"Love, there is nothing I can do about it. I'm sorry. I love you and this is completely unavoidable." Robert says.

"It was unavoidable Robert. This two week trip turned into a month long trip and now its been almost two months." She barks back at him.

"I'm so sorry Love, I really am. I don't know what to say." He says getting just as exasperated.

"Ok Robert, whatever. I'll see you on Sunday or maybe not right. Ill probably get another phone-call with another delay or another issue that has to be handled" She says with extreme sarcasm because she is so completely pissed off.

"Anna. Stop. Are you now not going to talk to me for three days?" Robert says. She sighs. "No. But Robert you need to realize who and what your priorities are." Anna says.

"Anna, I know what my priorities are, you know that. I will try to wrap this up as soon as possible. I promise you that. I love you." Robert says.

She sighs again. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." She says and disconnects

He stares at his phone, surprised that she is reacting this way. She never not says I love you back. He does know its their anniversary on Saturday and in 28 years they have never been apart on that day. And through the years, that has not been an easy task to say the least. They have always made sure they were together no matter what and this past year has been especially trying with the Peter/Alex mess that nearly tore them apart.

"Robin, what do you want me to tell you. Your father can't get back here by Saturday. Maybe we can postpone the party or you know what just cancel it. I know you guys put a lot of effort into this and I'm sorry, but I think it would be a pretty sad anniversary party if I'm there and your father isn't." She says chuckling trying to make light of it.

"Ok. I'm not going to argue with either of you any longer about this. So fine we'll cancel. But just so you know you have to tell Wil, Ally and Andrew, not to mention your grand children and I have to now reach out to everyone else and tell them the party is cancelled you tell your children. I gotta go Mom, Ill talk to you later." Robin hangs up exasperated.

_Dad, WTH? Can't you get away a least for one day. Mom wants us to cancel the party. Dad don't do this to her please. She needs this and she needs you here its been too long. _He sees the text and shakes his head. More than anything, he doesn't want to disappoint her and he misses her just as much if not more.

_Don't cancel I'll do my best, but I would need to get on a flight within the hour to make it. Ill try to stay in contact._

Robin smiles when she reads the text. She knows he'll do whatever it takes to make it.

Anna has not heard from Robert in 48 hours not even a text message. She figures he is pissed off she hung up on him and that she has not even attempted to call. If he wants to play that game its fine with her. She knows she's being unfair, but this party and having their entire family together in one city meant the world to her especially after the year they went through. His new position in the WSB has forced him to travel extensively over the last six months and she's tired of it, she just wishes he would retire and leave it all behind, but she would never force him to do it.

As Anna is getting ready for the party, he is contantly on her mind. She picks up her phone off the table and calls his cell. It goes straight to voicemail. "Robert call me please when you get this message." and thats all she says. She has already texted him twice with no repsonse. She is starting to get nervous because he never goes more than two days with contacting her somehow. The doorbell rings and she heads downstairs.

"Hey Mom, you look amazing." Robin says coming in with Patrick, Emma and Noah. "Thanks, I don't feel amazing. I don't know how or why I let you convince me not to at least postpone this party." Anna says. "Grandma, come on. We are going to have a great time and you know it. Plus its Uncle Will's birthday too, he deserves a party." Emma says. Anna smiles. "You really are just like your mother." She says giving her the stink eye.

By 10pm, the party is in full swing and everyone is having a wonderful time. Anna is enjoying being with all her children and her grandchildren, but they can all see the sadness in her eyes. Robin was sure her father would have made it by now. She hasn't heard from him in 24 hours and she is also getting nervous as to where he can be and wonders if she should tell her mother. She knows Anna will kill her if she didnt tell her and something happened to him.

Robin looks up and sees him at the door. Nobody has noticed him yet. He has a duffle bag over one shoulder and it looks like he hasn't slept in a week. They make eye contact immediately and then Robin looks over at her mother who has her back to the door while talking to Mac and Alexis. She watches in awe as her mother straightens her back and slowly turns around to the door and immediately locks eyes with him. He smiles and she smiles back closing her eyes and letting out a huge breath as if she was holding it for months.

He drops his bag at the door and heads straight for her and they meet half way throwing their arms around each other. At this point everyone has noticed the reunion and are clapping and whistling. "God, Ive missed you." He says into her neck holding her so tight. "Oh me too. How did you do this?"Anna says clinging to him. "It was no walk in the park, I tell ya." He says and she laughs and pulls back from him. She looks into his eyes and caresses his face. "I love you." She says. "I love you more." He responds and they kiss tenderly and then the passion quickly builds. And the wolf whistles start again and they quickly break apart. They smile at each other and hold hands as Robert says hello to all his children and his grandchildren.

Patrick looks at Robin and sees the tears rolling down her cheeks just as the tears are rolling down Anna's cheeks and grabs her hand. Robin has a radiant smile on her face now the mimics her mother's

After another hour of mingling and partying Anna pulls Robert by the hand to an area behind the stage. They are both still holding their champagne glasses. "Honey, what happened? How did you get here? Why didnt you call me? Where have you been?" She asks all of these question in a rush and he just starts laughing. "What the hell is so funny? Ive been so worried about you." She says hitting him in the chest. "Ow. Ok first of all I lost my phone in an airport bathroom in Tokyo and dont ask how. I didnt have time to get a replacement before boarding my next flight. Then we got delayed and we had to switch planes, we had no internet or any serivce on this plane that I think was built by the Wright brothers themselves and oh the rest of the story is boring and a mess." He says practically all in one breath. She starts laughing at him now and then throws her arms around his neck. "Oh I love you. I missed you so much."

"Baby, Ive missed you too. I'm sorry this will never happen again. Love, I retired. I'm done, Im leaving it all behind." He says. She pulls back from him in shock. "You did? Is this what you really want? Please don't do this because of me. I don't want you to regret this." She says holding his face in her hands.

"Love, I'm doing this for me because there is nothing and no one more important to me than you and Im really sick and tired of being away from you for even one day. So its actually pretty selfish of me when you think about it." He says smirking at her. She doesnt know what to say. She thought she could not love this man any more than she does on any given day and then well she does.

Anna throws her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately. She has missed this, missed him, missed them. They haven't been together in two months and that is the longest she can remember. "Oh God Robert I've missed you." She says to him between kisses. "I've missed you too. I need to be with you. Can we leave soon?" He says and she chuckles. "We can't, oh god, we havent had the cakes yet. Hmmmm so good." She says as he is caressing her breast through her dress. "You look stunning in this dress." He says as he finds the zipper and begins to lower it. She makes no move to stop him. She wants him now. She begins to caress him through his jeans and he gronas into her neck. "Anna, God." He says and takes her mouth in a hungry kiss. "Come here." She says and grabs his hand. They are too exposed behind the stage and she pulls him down a hallway to one of the dressing rooms. They find one thats open and turn on the lights, close and lock the door.

They smile at each other and then they are in each other's arms removing clothing and kissing passionately. "We have to make this quick. They will be looking for us any minute." She says and she unbuckles and unzips him. "No problem." He says and she laughs. She frees him as she steps out of her dress and he backs her into the door. He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. "Oh I missed this, phone sex is just not as good as the real thing." He says against her mouth and she laughs again. "Robert. Shut up." She says laughing. "Yes maam. He says. They look into each other's eyes as the connect. "Oh God Anna." Robert says. "Hmmmm you feel so good" They begin to move against each other knowing both will not last much longer.

Mac comes over to Robin. "We're ready with the cakes. Where are they?" Mac asks looking around. "They were just here 5 minutes ago." Robin says looking around as well. "Will? Where's Mom and Dad?" She asks her brother. "I don't know I was just talking to Dad a couple of minutes ago." He says looking around too. And then Robin and Will look at each other. "Oh no." they both say at the same time. "What, what's the matter?" Mac asks and they both give him a knowing look. "Oh crap." Mac says and sighs. "We have to do the cakes now. Its getting alte and the kids are getting tired." Mac says. "Well Im not going to look for them. Will its your turn." Robin says quickly. "Oh no its not. I did it the last time and it took 3 months for me to make eye contact with them again, so no." William says. "Ok then Andrew or Ally." Robin says. "Are you forgetting New Years Eve? That was a two-fer for them." William says. "Oh yeah. Ugh. Ok Uncle Mac its up to you." Robin says. "No way. Wait I know. Felicia, she'll do it." Mac says. "How are you going to convince her to do this?" Robin says. "Easy, I'll lie." Mac says going off in search of Felicia.

"Hey, have you seen Anna? We're all looking for her including Robert?" Mac says to Felicia. "No I haven't actually." She says looking around. "Can you go find her, we're ready for the cakes." Mac asks. "Sure no problem." Felciia says putting her drink down and walking away as Mac smiles evily.

"Anna are you back here?" Felicia yells walking through the backstage area heading for the dressing rooms and restrooms. "Anna." She calls again and then she hears a noise it sounds like banging and she heads in that direction. She passes by a couple of waiters coming down the hallway who are laughing and joking with each other and then she hears what they are saying. "Wow they are really going at it. I think the door is going to come off its hinges." One waiter says. "I know holy shit. I wonder who it is." He says. "We'll find out soon enough they have to come past us." The other waiter replies. Felicia laughs wondering too who's "going at it." As she walks down the hall, she calls Anna's name again and then she hears them.

"Oh god Robert, harder, yes oh god yes." Anna says as her orgasm is approaching fast. They are moaning and grunting continuously as they both are nearing their release and then they explode in each other's arms calling out each other's names. "Oh my god." Robert says on an exhaled moan. "Baby, Ive missed you so much." HE says kissing her deeply as she runs her fingers through his hair. "Hmmmm. Me too, so much. I love you." Anna says hugging him tightly while he still holds her against the door. "I love you too." He kisses her one final time and lets her down. They suddenly hear a loud knock on the door. "Ummm guys. Everyone's looking for you." Felicia yells to them and they can hear the laughter in her voice. "Ok, we'll be right there." Anna says completely mortified. Robert just bursts out laughing. "This isn't funny." Anna says. "Oh yes it is." Robert shoots back still laughing. "Come on we have to get dressed and look presentable. Crap my purse is at the table." She says looking in the mirror at the vanity table of the dressing room. "You still look beautiful." He says finishing dressing himself. "I look like I've just had sex." She says trying to wipe of the smeared lipstick and fixing her hair. "Thats my favorite look on you." He says zipping himself up. "You're hilarious. Stop smiling." She says to him in the mirror.

Felicia comes back into the ballroom with a huge smile on her face and then she sees Mac and she gives him a glare as she approaches him. He can't keep the smile off his face as she approaches. "You knew didnt you?" She says hitting him. "Of course I knew, but we all decided it was your turn." Mac says laughing. "Thanks a lot. Well the'yre coming, oh god, I mean they know we're looking for them." She says and Mac bursts out laughing and she joins him.

"Ok lets go." She says straitening her dress again backstage and grabbing his hand. Wait before we go out there, I just want to say something. Anna I love you. I have loved you for most of my life. You have given me everything including 3 beautiful children and the happiest life I could have ever imagined. You are my top priority always, please know that and that will never ever change." He says holding both her hands. She has tears in her eyes listening to him. "Robert I know that I do. I'm sorry for saying that to you, I really am. It wasnt fair. Its just when we are apart and for so long, it makes me a little crazy. I love you more than anything in this world. I hope you know that." She says. He smiles at her. "I do." He kisses her sweetly. "Happy Anniversary Love." He says. "Happy Anniversary." She turns around and picks up both their champagne glasses they left there earlier and hands one to him. "Here's to us forever and ever." She says. "And Beyond That." He replies clinking his glass with hers.


End file.
